


(So Baby) Hold On To Me

by colonel_bastard



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Control, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Sharing a Body, Submission, Sweat, Telepathic Bond, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/pseuds/colonel_bastard
Summary: Venom discovers the human phenomenon of morning wood.  Eddie gets taken for a ride.





	(So Baby) Hold On To Me

**Author's Note:**

> [shows up to the venom fandom fifteen minutes late with starbucks] hey y'all i brought snacks
> 
> this one's for [eddy](https://twitter.com/Pervobirdo), who knows what they did
> 
> title comes from [that one eddie money song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTE12zOHuFI) that i couldn't stop listening to while i was writing this

-

-

-

Eddie wakes up on his belly, the pillow cradled against his face with both arms. No blanket; must have kicked it off sometime during the night. That’s been happening a lot these days. He doesn’t mind. Still half asleep, he reaches for his phone to check the time— then gasps and arches his back in sudden alarm. 

_**Eddie! You’re awake!** _

The air rushes out of him in a relieved chuckle. Eddie slumps back against the bed, his phone already forgotten. 

“Oh, hey, buddy.” He yawns. “G’morning.” 

_**Something happened while you were asleep.** _

“Uh huh.”

_**It’s still there.** _

“Mmf,” Eddie shifts his weight. “Yeah, I noticed.”

_**What is it?** _

“It’s, uh…” He smiles drowsily. “Well that’s something we humans like to call _morning wood._ ”

He sucks in a breath when Venom tugs at his hips, lifting from within and then pushing him back down to the bed. 

_**You are aroused.** _

Eddie’s smile widens. On a dumb impulse he turns his face to hide it against the pillow, dopey and self-conscious. 

“Uhhhhhhhh... yep,” he confirms. “I sure am.” 

_**You have not been stimulated.** _

“Not yet,” Eddie mumbles, squeezing the pillow tighter against his chest. 

_**How was this achieved?** _

“Well, y’see, the human body is a wonderful thing.” Eddie squirms a bit to demonstrate, rubbing his dick against the mattress. “Sometimes it just— _mhm_ — gives you a little— _ah_ —!”

He bites back a moan when Venom pulls on his hips again, quick and deliberate, still controlling him from under the skin. It’s a little disorienting to feel his own body move with such purpose so early in the morning. Eddie doesn’t quite feel all the way awake yet, his limbs sluggish and heavy, the bed radiating that extra-dense before-noon gravitational field. Even his boner is sleepy, his arousal less of an urgent hunger and more of a lazy, indolent craving. Almost makes him wish he had plans, just so he could cancel them to stay in bed all day.

_**Don’t always wake up like this,**_ Venom observes. _**Would have seen it before.**_

“Nope,” Eddie rocks idly from side to side, happy to drift. “This is a sometimes-treat.” 

_**What is the cause?** _

“Dunno. Luck, I guess. Maybe I had a sexy dream.” 

He shivers as Venom twitches inside of him, flushing his skin with heat.

_**Were you dreaming about me, Eddie?** _

Eddie ducks his head, busted. “Heh— probably.” 

He doesn't resist as Venom gradually takes over the rocking motion, the friction warm and tantalizing. Eddie slept in just his t-shirt and boxer briefs, and after kicking off the blanket his bare legs are left stretched artlessly behind him, his bare arms tucked under the pillow for warmth and support. He can feel Venom gliding around inside, back and forth. Funny, but he usually would have sent out some tendrils by now. Looks like Eddie’s not the only one who wants to stay in bed today. 

“Feels good, right?” Eddie’s breathing is already starting to get heavy, the warmth spreading from his groin and into his limbs like a gradual submersion into a hot bath. “ _Mmm._ Hell of a way to start the day.”

_**Your hand.** _

“Huh?” Eddie clutches at the pillow on reflex. “What about it?”

_**Are you going to use your hand?** _

Eddie considers, then arches his back in a languorous stretch. “Hmm— nah.”

_**Why not?** _

“Don’t need it. Watch.”

As Venom rocks them from side to side, Eddie leans into the motion and flexes his hips forward, grinding his dick deeper into the mattress. The resulting surge of pleasure makes Venom growl in satisfaction, the sound as low and threatening in Eddie’s skull as the rumble of an approaching subway train. It actually makes him shoot a reflexive glance over his shoulder, only to close his eyes and turn his smile inwards. 

“Oh, you like that?” he teases. “I think you liked that.” 

He thrusts again, slow and deliberate, leaving another smear of precome on the inside of his damp underwear. Venom is a fast learner. After two demonstrations he’s ready to give it a try, and on the third pass he takes over, tugging Eddie’s hips forward into a long, leisurely stroke. Eddie has to bury his face in the pillow to muffle his gasp of acclamation.

“Ah— _fuck_ —” 

_**Like this, Eddie?** _

“Yeah, baby,” Eddie breathes. “Like that.” 

He lets out a belly-deep groan as Venom grinds down again, _hard_ , the impact doubled by the fact that the pressure originates from within Edde’s own body. By now it’s clear that Venom isn’t going to show himself, instead choosing to guide Eddie entirely from the inside. Eddie doesn’t even know if a word for this kind of intimacy exists. He only knows that after being terrified that he might never feel connected to anyone again, now he can literally feel his partner under every inch of his skin.

“Again,” he pants. “Ugh, do that _again_ —”

_**Yes,**_ Venom answers. _**I’ve got us.**_

His voice rolls down Eddie’s spine like an avalanche, an unstoppable force that plows over any remaining fraction of control that he might have had over anything below the waist. All Eddie can do now is moan and hug the pillow as Venom takes hold of him, steering his hips into a slow, grinding rhythm that maximizes the impact of every purposeful thrust. Eddie sighs and slumps forward, nuzzling his big stupid smile into the drool-stained pillowcase as he sprawls there in a heap, humping his mattress like a horny teenager. _Hell_ of a way to start the morning. 

Venom really is taking it nice and easy. For a minute there it actually seems like he understands the chill vibe that Eddie is going for. Then, without warning, he suddenly rockets into a jackhammer pace so fast and rough that Eddie actually yells in surprise, one hand flung out to brace himself against the headboard. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy!” 

The motion stops on a dime. Pinned underneath him, Eddie’s cock throbs uncomfortably against his stomach, ringing like a bell after that rush of friction. 

“Jesus,” Eddie wheezes. “What the hell was that?”

Venom’s tone is both confused and defensive. 

_**You like to go fast!** _

This time Eddie’s skin flushes hot of its own accord, the back of his neck turning bright red as he indulges in a quick flashback to, oh, probably sometime within the last twenty-four hours, when Venom was pounding him like a piston on a boxer engine. Eddie coughs and relinquishes his grip on the headboard, both arms tucked self-consciously under the pillow again. 

“Okay… yeah. I do like to go fast.” He shifts his weight to ease the pressure on his aching cock. “Y’know, occasionally.” Beat. “...usually.” Beat. “But this is different. This is a— a sometimes-thing. And sometimes, it’s nice to just, uh— take it slow.” 

He can sense Venom’s skepticism, his energy pooling impatiently around Eddie’s groin, greedy for climax. Eddie bows his head and directs his words down to the heat spreading up into his chest.

“C’mon, big guy,” he murmurs. “C’mon. Be nice to me.” 

Venom tightens inside of him like a clenched fist. A second later and the tension dissipates into a warmth that fills Eddie from head to toe. 

_**Yes, Eddie. I can do that.** _

“Oh, yeah?” Eddie smiles and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, trusting Venom to know that the bite is meant for him. “Prove it.”

Venom answers with a long, agonizing thrust that drags Eddie’s dick across the mattress like the slow-motion strike of a match. The effect is more or less the same— a violent flare of heat that makes Eddie stifle a scream in the pillowcase. 

“ _Ah_ —!” He nods his head, frantic. “Yeah, that’s— that’s it— just like that— _hnnf_ —”

His pleading tapers off into a whine as Venom complies, pumping his hips again, then again, falling into a generous rhythm that leaves Eddie melting into the sheets. Man, the _sheets_ — there’s no way he hasn’t rubbed a significant wet patch into the ole 200 thread-count by now, his damp underwear leaving a smear that will soon join the ranks of Crusty Spots to Be Avoided. There are… quite a few of those already. Somehow the two of them always seem to end up making a mess together. Eddie wouldn’t have it any other way. 

_**Does it feel good, Eddie?** _

Of course Venom already knows the answer to that question. He can feel it himself, their synapses completely intertwined, his presence in Eddie’s body pulsing with obvious pleasure. But Venom’s not asking because he wants to _know_. He’s asking because he wants to hear Eddie _say it._ And Eddie is all too happy to indulge him.

“It feels _so_ good,” he moans, shameless. “ _Mmmf_ — don’t stop— you better not stop, you son of a bitch— _god_ that’s so— _ughh_ —”

Venom’s rapturous purr isn’t so much an audible sound as it is a frequency vibration tuned directly into Eddie’s skull, his whole body struck and humming like a tuning fork. At this point he’s so turned on he can hardly breathe, both fists clenched in the pillow, his lungs heaving like a furnace bellows. His sweaty t-shirt clings to his back and chest, the underarms stained dark and getting darker. Fuck, he can’t ever remember being this physically _horny_ before he had Venom. He wonders if that’s because Venom’s parasitic presence is affecting his actual physiology— 

—or if it’s just because the gooey fucker turns him on _that much._

Either way, he’s _way_ too keyed up to be held responsible for his actions right now. He doesn’t even really do it on purpose. It’s just that he’s so horny, and sweaty, and _hot_ , and he just wants— he just needs—

The next thing he knows, he’s got one hand wriggled between the bed and his stomach. And before he can stop himself, it scoots down over the elastic waistband to grab his dick through the front of his boxer briefs. It’s as hot to the touch as it feels inside, hot and _hard_ , painfully hard— on instinct he gives it a squeeze to relieve the pressure. Instantly Venom tenses inside of him. 

_**No, Eddie. Let me do it.** _

“I am, I am,” Eddie mumbles, his fingers curling tighter. “I’m just gonna— I’m just—”

He stifles a groan as he squeezes again, his balls aching with gratitude. Venom bucks his hips in warning. 

_**Don’t, Eddie. I want to do it.** _

“You’re doing great, buddy,” Eddie pants, blindly slipping his thumb under the waistband to rub against the head of his cock. “Oh fuck— _hah_ —”

It happens with a bang. Quick as a whip, both of Eddie’s hands yank up and slam themselves flat against the headboard, the act so gunshot-sudden that it’s already over by the time Eddie manages to bark “ _shit!_ ” He makes one convulsive effort to wrench himself free, but he knows in an instant that his hands are hopelessly pinned, nailed there by their own seized muscles. The motion of his hips has stopped. Eddie throws back his head in frustration. 

“Awwwww, come _on!_ ”

**You _come on,_** Venom snaps, his tone sulky.

Eddie can’t help but smirk. “That’s, uh, kinda what I’m trying to do here.”

Annoyed, Venom gives Eddie another sharp yank, pulling his back into a painful arch that lifts his hips clean up off the bed, his ass in the air and his cock left stranded. Eddies whines and tugs on his trapped hands, furious.

“Goddamn it, really? _Really?_ I thought you said you were gonna be nice to me!”

_**I thought you said no hands!** _

It’s… kind of incredible, actually, to be called out by a parasitic alien symbiote. Really puts things in perspective. Eddie exhales, almost laughing, his eyes closed so he can feel closer to his other. 

“Shit,” he mumbles, sheepish. “You’re right. My bad.” 

There’s a long beat of consideration. Then the grip on his hands goes slack, his arms lowered gently to the bed before Venom releases his hold on them. Smiling, Eddie folds them back around the pillow so he can use it as a proxy, rubbing it affectionately with his cheek. He can feel Venom curled inside his chest, buzzing and crackling like a thundercloud, tucked right up against Eddie’s pounding heart. 

_**What do you want, Eddie?** _

“Mmm—” Eddie sighs, his skin aching. “I want to come. And I want you to make me do it.” 

He gasps when Venom unexpectedly throbs inside of him, flooding his body with a sense of fierce, overwhelming possessiveness. Heat rushes out into his unresisting limbs, Venom pouring out his essence until Eddie is filled completely to the brim. All at once he’s weightless. He’s flying. 

“Yeah,” he breathes, his head bowed in consent. “I’m all yours.” 

_**Mine,**_ Venom breathes within him. _**My Eddie.**_

Dizzy with anticipation, Eddie clutches at the pillow and braces for liftoff, as powerless as a passenger on a roller coaster— and he fucking _loves_ roller coasters. 

“C’mon, baby,” he urges. “Let me feel you.”

As he says that, he’s fully prepared to revisit his teenage years and hump this mattress until he comes in his boxers. He is _not_ prepared, however, for Venom to seize him by the hips and shoulders and flip him over onto his back instead. Eddie sprawls supine, chest heaving, brow furrowed in confusion. Without the comfort of his weight on top of it, his cock feels bare and abandoned. 

“Uhhhhh, babe?” It’s taking all of his willpower not to _immediately_ grab his dick. “What are you—?”

_**Going to make you come, Eddie.**_ Venom hums deep inside. _**Like you wanted.**_

Eddie is looking right at it when it happens— his cock jumps inside of his boxer briefs, jerking _itself,_ all by itself. 

Eddie’s voice squeaks out of him in a whimper. 

“ _Holy shit._ ” 

Fingers shaking with urgency, he instantly reaches down to fumble with the elastic waistband of his underwear, only to freeze when Venom recoils, his tone wounded.

_**Eddie!** _

“No hands,” Eddie pants. “I promise, love, I promise. I just— I wanna see— I wanna watch—”

He gives another tug downwards and this time Venom allows it, even lifts up Eddie’s hips so the boxer briefs can get shoved down around his thighs, his exposed cock now bobbing towards his stomach. Eddie immediately raises his hands in surrender, his promise kept. Venom purrs with sublime gratitude. 

_**Mine. Mine. Mine.** _

“That’s right, baby.” Eddie sinks onto his back, as vulnerable as he’s ever been. “Yours.”

_**Eddie,**_ Venom croons, low and adoring. _**Eddie.**_

The stroke starts all the way down in Eddie’s heels, traveling up his legs in a rising tide, his back arching to meet the crest of the wave. Chin tucked to his chest, Eddie watches in dumbstruck awe as his cock jerks into the air, the grip within it as viscerally tangible as an actual fist wrapped around him. The sound that he makes is so goddamn embarrassing that he instinctively claps a hand over his mouth to smother it, his other hand clutched into the sheets in a white-knuckled grip. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” he chokes out. “That’s— _hnnh_ —”

When Venom tugs again, he simultaneously tightens the muscles in Eddie’s ass and thighs, torquing up the pressure in his groin to previously undiscovered heights. Eddie’s toes curl in ecstasy, both hands now clinging to the mattress like his life depends on it. 

“Unnngh, baby,” he moans. “You feel so _good_.” 

_**You feel good, Eddie,**_ Venom growls, the sound echoing inside of him like a roll of thunder. _**Your body. Our body. We feel good.**_

Delirious with want, Eddie whines and squirms, his legs churning weakly against the bed. He tries to spread them wider, only to discover that they’re still pinned together at the knees by his underwear. That’s an easy fix. Timing it with the next thrust, Eddie shoves up with the rising momentum, hauling himself halfway upright so he can reach down and snag the waistband. At the same time he manages to draw one foot up just enough to kick it free. The briefs end up tangled around one ankle while Eddie falls back and opens his legs with a groan. 

“ _Hmmf_ — there we go— c’mon—” He rubs his belly, pushing up his soaked t-shirt, his mouth open and panting. “Lemme see it. I wanna see it.”

He almost howls in amazement as Venom _delivers_ , treating him to the unbelievable sight of his cock bouncing untouched against his stomach, guided from within by Venom’s powerful, unseen grip. He’s not even moving his hips. His dick is just pumping itself, hard and deep, while Eddie claws at the mattress and tries not to lose his goddamn mind. It’s like he’s being fucked from the inside out.

“ _Fuuuuck_ —” he wheezes. “Hoooooly shit— _nnnngh_ —”

_**Do you like it, Eddie?** _

There’s something in his voice that makes Eddie’s breath catch in his throat. Venom doesn’t just sound eager to please him— he sounds _anxious_ to please him, and as a fellow loser, that’s an anxiety that Eddie understands all too well. 

And he’s not ready. He is _not_ ready for this crazy weird surge of _genuine affection_ , total and sincere, for this stupid fucked-up alien who’s decided to make him his home. 

_I’m his home._

_Fuck_. Eddie swallows and blinks hard, his voice hoarse. 

“I love it, baby. I love it.” 

Wordless with devotion, Venom’s presence seems to swell inside of him, expanding like a dying star, vast and all-consuming. Eddie is amazed that he can contain such a thing, his skin stretched tight enough to burst, his chest filled with light. When he squeezes his eyes shut, he swears he can see stars. 

_**Open your eyes, Eddie. I want you to watch.** _

“Yeah,” Eddie gasps. “Yeah, okay.” 

The sensation is exactly like opening his eyes at the edge of a cliff. When Eddie looks down, his head spins with vertigo, his heart rate skyrocketing as his cock bobs into motion, the rhythm slow and impossibly sweet. He can feel Venom all around him— no, _inside of him_ — Venom is inside, forever, always. Sometimes Eddie thinks he must be the luckiest loser on the planet. 

“Ah, fuck—” His chest heaves, his eyes wet. “I love— _hmmf_ — I love the way you feel inside me.”

Clumsy with gratitude, he pushes one shaking hand up under his t-shirt, pressed into the space over his heart in a bid to reach the core of Venom’s presence. His other hand rubs across his belly, the muscles shaking and bucking under his touch. Eddie closes his eyes and concentrates all of his energy into his palms.

“Can you feel that?” he pants. “Can you feel me touching you?” 

_**Yes,**_ Venom groans. _**Touch us, Eddie. Touch us again.**_

_Yeah_ , Eddie answers without speaking. _I will_.

The hand under his t-shirt pushes upwards, his fingers creeping up under the collar to caress his throat, his mouth, knowing that it’s Venom who feels it just under the skin. He strokes his trembling belly, his neck craned down so he won’t miss a single second of this unique opportunity to watch his cock get a first-class fucking right before his eyes. And maybe it’s just the sheer mind-blowing circuit-frying intensity of the experience, but he’d swear that he can actually _see_ every undulation, Venom pulsing up and down the length of him in wave after relentless wave. It’s fucking beautiful.

Shit. How’d he get so lucky. How the hell did he get so goddamn lucky. 

He’s close. _They’re close_. It’s too much, he can’t watch anymore— Eddie throws back his head in a spasm, tearing his hand out from under his shirt so he can push it into his hair instead, grabbing a fistful and pulling hard. His other hand clutches wildly at the sheets, an involuntary — and futile — effort to keep himself from being sucked right off the edge and into oblivion. 

“Oh—” he gasps. “That’s—”

_**Eddie**_ — Venom rumbles. _**Mine**_ —

“Ah—”

_**Yes**_ —

“I’m—”

_**We’re**_ —

They come together in a blinding rush, Eddie wrenching his gaze down just in time to watch his cock jolt and splatter his release all over his shuddering belly and chest. Fuck, _fuck_ , it really does feel like two orgasms on top of each other, Eddie completely unable to breathe, his vision blurring out at the edges before their climax peaks and finally recedes, leaving him reeling and gulping for air. Even then the aftershocks ricochet through his body like a motorcycle wreck, the kind that flips end over end, his hips twitching and jerking before grinding, at last, to a merciful halt. Inside of him Venom has dissolved to liquid, pooling in all of Eddie’s deepest places like molten gold. Eddie exhales. 

The world comes back by fragments around him. Dazed and spent, Eddie drapes one arm over his sweat-drenched forehead, his breathing heavy but steady. His legs have a pleasant tingle, and when he flexes his ankles they each give a satisfying crack. The ceiling looks a million miles away. In a cozy haze, he starts to wonder what he’s going to have for breakfast. 

He shivers as Venom emerges from his left shoulder, slithering out like an eel from a crevice to show his face for the first time that morning. Eddie looks up at him with a drowsy smile. 

“Hey, baby.” 

Venom dips down to nuzzle against his mouth, a grazing of teeth and a whisper of tongue before he turns his attention elsewhere, snaking down the length of Eddie’s body so he can start licking up the come smeared all over his stomach. Eddie tries not to laugh at the tickle of his intense, greedy lapping. 

“Aww, aren’t you considerate,” he chuckles, scritching the top of the sleek dark head. “Cleaning up after yourself. A real prince charming.”

Venom gives a snort as he works. _**“Your mess too, Eddie.”**_

Eddie admires the tendrils curling around his fingertips. “Our mess.” 

Reaching down with his toes, he gets a good grip on the boxer briefs that never quite made it all the way off, finishing the job and tossing them down to the floor to be dealt with later. _Much better_. Eddie sprawls on his back and spreads his legs wide open, buck naked except for the damp t-shirt rucked up under his arms. Absent-minded, he grabs the sweaty hem and pulls it up to wipe his sweaty face, scrubbing the drool from his mouth and the tears from his eyes. Hot damn, he is _all_ fucked out. With a contented sigh, he folds his arms behind his head so he can watch Venom finish licking him clean. 

“So,” he says. “What sounds good for breakfast— Eggos or Toaster Strudel?”

With one last stroke of his tongue, Venom arches up and turns to look down at him, his head cocked at a curious angle. 

_**“Why not both?”** _

Eddie laughs and reaches up to scratch him under the chin. His chest aches when that toothy grin spreads even wider in response, Venom purring and nuzzling his face into Eddie’s touch. Eddie mirrors the smile with one of his own. 

“Yeah,” he says, fond and familiar. “I like the way you think.” 

 

 

 

 

__________end.


End file.
